This invention relates to a chemical vapor deposition method for producing luminescent films by thermal decomposition of organo-metallic compounds.
Luminescent films are employed in viewing screens of various electronic devices, such as television picture tubes, oscillographs, cathode-ray display tubes, and image tubes. Such luminescent films have been made by evaporation and condensation of the luminescent material, or by thermal decomposition of inorganic compounds containing the constituents of the luminescent material at or in the vicinity of the substrate for the film. Also, in U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 341,597 filed Mar. 15, 1973 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,164, by J. P. Dismukes et al, there is disclosed a method for making oxide and sulfide luminescent films from organo-metallic compounds. By the novel method disclosed herein, silicate, germanate, phosphate, borate and aluminate luminescent films can be made from organo-metallic compounds.